Pegasus Surprise
by Diana Themyscira
Summary: Sam comes home from Pegasus with a surprise for Jack


**A quick piece of fluff that I wrote while procrastinating lol**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

* * *

"Would you stop starring?" Sam said looking at Jack with a smile.

"I can't Sam, I just…I can't!" he replied, "She's just so beautiful." He peered into the crib again to look at the sleeping baby. The little month old slept peacefully in her pink pyjama. Jack reached in and picked her up. She was every bit as beautiful as her mother and Jack was thankful. The girl had golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Jack already knew he would need a shotgun when the girl would be a teenager, she would be a looker. He sat down in the rocking chair and looked down at his daughter again. The baby stirred in her sleep before settling in her father's arms.

"What do you think she's dreaming of?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea." Sam smiled at him from the bed. She loved seeing how he turned into a big softie in her presence. The baby had been a total surprise! Jack had visited Pegasus for a few weeks to inspect, or so they thought. The truth of the story was that he missed Sam and he needed to see her. He had arranged for an inspection of the facilities and got himself assigned to it. They had spent three weeks together, in secret, before he had headed back to Earth. The shocker had come eight weeks after his visit when Sam had emailed him that she was coming home and they needed to talk.

* * *

"Welcome home, Carter!"

"Thank you, sir, but I do need to talk to you." She said immediately. It was weird for Sam to want to immediately get to "talking" but he was up for it. She followed him to his office and watched as he closed and locked the doors and the blinds.

"No, this time I really want to talk." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her. Jack looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious. He crossed his desk and sat down in his chair and motioned for her to sit down as well.

"What's on your mind, Carter?"

"I'm pregnant." She replied immediately. Jack sat still looking at her for a few seconds.

"What?"

"I'm eight weeks, maybe nine but Jack, I'm pregnant."

"But didn't we use…"

"We did but, you know, it doesn't always work." Sam said. He sat silent with his mouth agape.

"Jack, say something."

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He almost yelled jumping up to his feet. He rounded his desk at a run, grabbed Sam's face and kissed her. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I'm happy too Jack, but how do we explain?"

"Oh shit, you're right." He said dropping into the chair next to her. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

Jack had handed in his retirement a few days later and the two got married a few weeks later. Everything else happened quickly. They moved in together, prepared the nursery and got ready for baby. Sam had gone into labour just as a snow storm hit Colorado Springs, forcing them to drive to the hospital through snow and high winds. Their daughter, Isabelle Janet O'Neill had been born in the late afternoon of November 6th and Jack has been immediately smitten. Now, Jack would spend his nights holding the baby, rocking her as often as possible. Isabelle began stirring and whining.

"I'll go and get her bottle," Sam smiled. When the blonde walked out, he stood and began to gently rock the baby in his arms as he whispered softly to her. When Sam returned he sat on the bed and gave the baby her bottle. The two sat in the room, the only sound being the baby suckling her bottle.

"Does this remind you of…"

"Yeah." Jack cut her off quietly. He didn't want to be talking about the past when he was loving the present and looking forward to the future.

"Sorry." Sam whispered putting her head on his shoulder. Together they watched the baby drain her bottle before Sam burped her and changed her. Jack peered over her shoulder as Sam placed Isabelle back into her crib.

"We should get into bed, we probably only have about three hours of sleep before the next feeding." Sam whispered. Jack nodded and followed her into bed. They settled underneath the sheet and Jack wrapped an arm tightly around Sam.

"I love you." Jack whispered to Sam, barely audible.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

**please leave me a review if you liked :)**


End file.
